digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kengoumon
'Kengoumon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Kengou means a great swordsman in Japanese 'Appearance' Kengoumon stands at 10 feet even. The red hair remains in its prior position, through it thickens considerably further, with several bangs carrying over the forehead toward the eyes. The coppery-tone of the skin darkens to fully tarnished silver in many areas, with chrome-green overlaid in particularly damaged locations. The steel blindfold becomes permanently attached to the forehead, with the yellow eyes gathering pinpricks of red within the pupil to see and track more accurately with. The half-cuirass wrapped around the right half of the torso becomes chrome-green and thickens considerably, gathering an assortment of same colored tassets at the bottom baring kanji runes glowing faintly out of red energy. The rounded plates over each shoulder gather solely around the right shoulder and flare out, extending away half a foot and angling downward on the sides and tip. The kote on that side expands and thickens over the knuckles and back of the hand, allowing it to blunt a sword strike if correct counter- power and speed is applied, and the sheath of their sword becomes steel from bronze. The left half of the torso remains bare and shows numerable chrome-green and blackened scars from practice, with a titanium tekkou-glove wrapping over the forearm and partially over the back of the left hand. The red hakama is overlaid with steel suneate at the knees and lower calf, and the legs themselves increase in mass but otherwise remain the same. The short wakizashi length swords may be traded in for full length katana, and sometimes both are wielded in another sheath tied to the left arm by black cable. 'General Information' After evolving from Kensmon, they will usually devote many years to the perfection of their path in kenjutsu, developing several styles of combat utilizing and unique to it. Depending on if they favor strength or speed during that process will alter their evolution to a Tachimon or Guntoumon. 'Miscellaneous' A Kengoumon that favors strength will often cut loose sections of downed foes and adapt it into their base armor, and as they traditionally wander in the Metal Empire, such takes minimal effort to accomplish. It is unheard of for a Kengoumon of either preference to wield non-metallic weaponry. 'Attacks' *'Iaijutsu San Aka Asahi(''Three Red Morning Sun): The art of drawing their sword even swifter than before and waylaying the foe in three rapid-strikes designed to draw maximum blood splatter. *'Iaijutsu Kaisokuno(''Highspeed): The art of drawing their sword at the highest limit of their power and speed. It is often used before San Akassahi to heighten the damage inflicted. *'Sanhodo Sakujo(''Three Degree Delete/ion): A slow triple slash initiated with full power behind it, it rarely hits beyond the first motion. *'Rai En Ken(''Lightening Fire Sword): A strike that changes as it is delivered, moving at full speed into a sudden and instant flash into full power. *'On Scope': One of the only non-offensive moves, it is used to rapidly keep track of the opponent and measure out their respective speed in combat, allowing Kengoumon to match and surpass it accordingly if possible. *'Reflection': Blocks a retaliatory strike with the Kote over the right hand. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction